bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
SIMPLICITY
SIMPLICITY was a comic series that signified the return of Tapika of Shadows, now toaster1, to BZP. It ended its run in January 13, 2010, being succeeded by toaster1's series Improv and later by Metaphor. Backstory There is Matoran life on more then one planet, and there is more then one Mata Nui. Like there was one for the main Bionicle universe and one for Hapori Nui, there was one which was very small. It was small enough that it didn't need an 'immune system' (Toa) and thus there was no need for different elements. For some reason it crashed on a planet with no natural fauna of it's own, and the black and grey plants and beings seeped out and dominated the planet. An ecosystem was formed, and all was well. Until something from the Comic Land appeared there. And now the Comic Land want it back. Story A long time ago, the Shaydaks were a peaceful race with no worries in the world, but then the planet was invaded by Arc's grandfather and a squad of BZ-Guards. Being defenceless, many died in the battle. The planet was burnt to the ground, and only the Shaydaks- now called Shaydak Imps- remained. These survivors found the wreckage of a strange, giant, humanoid machine... The series itself begins with Yelloweyes reprimanding Greeneyes for something unkown. Before Yelloweyes can tell us what it is, he is struck by a meteorite and set on fire! Redeyes and Blueeyes banter for a short while before Yelloweyes interrupts. Greeneyes inspects the meteor, which turns out to be a hat of some sort. However, after the fires have been dealt with and Blueeyes questioned Greeneyes, the hat turns out to be some sort of alien hyperadvanced computer! We later see a car haven slammed into the ground and burned (Velzor's car). As the Eyes Matoran investigate, a Shaydak Imp popped out and fought Yelloweyes but was turned into oil after a few hits from Yelloweyes's steering wheel. Later, we focus on a stranded spacefaring matoran from Hapori Nui called Velzor tied up and surrounded by a group of Shaydak Imps messing with his things. He tries to make contact with the Shaydak King but is slapped and then abandoned. He tries to enter the house but Blueeyes stops him in his tracks. However, after blocking her umbrella's strikes and shooting her with a shotgun he is flung by Redeyes and quickly crushed with his car axle. After Blueeyes recovered she asked Greeneyes to get rid of the Alien Artifact. However, he came across a group of Shaydak Imps who battled him and stole the Artifact. Later, a group of Millionares' annual schedule meant they all met up to discuss ways to get the Alien Artifact- called a H.A.T. or Hyperadvanced Terminal, back. Justix offered to search for it in a spacecraft. A small while later, Arc and Justix landed in a metal spherical object. Minutes later, the Shaydak King totured another Imp for fun. But he threw the Imp towards him, which knocked off the H.A.T. into a pile of Shaydak oil. This made the oil come to life again, a strange, bestial arm reaching out of the top... The arm later became visibly attached to the Shaydak Golem, who deflected a Drop-Pod flung at him by the Shaydak King into space. Some time later, as the sun was setting, the Shaydak Golem ambushed Justix and got in a battle with - and killed - Arc. Justix escaped to live another day. As the sun was rising, Trilo went to see if he could get Kahi to help him. In the process he learnt Kahi had killed a random guy. Trilo then got Kahi to build a machine that would house Kahi's brain. It was built, but not before the fire alarm was triggered. Kahi's brain was later launched inside a Drone in a rocket. The Shaydak Golem approached Blueeyes and Redeyes, holding the unconcious bodies of Greeneyes and Yelloweyes. Blueeyes and Redeyes launched a BOSS STRIFE with the Shaydak Golem, and VICTORY was theirs. Meanwhile, Trilo showed PATSY a recorded video of an episode of The Newsroom, detailing current events happening in the Comic Land - Such as Trilo ordering the death of Kahi. PATSY suggested they investigate the identity of the mysterious whistleblower, known only as LJ... A little while later, Eljay entered the Legimate Establishment. After some banter with Terton, Tavakai showed up... On the Planet of Kale, the Kahi Droid pondered phisolophical questions about whether he was still Kahi. Trilo spoke to an unknown crowd that there was a problem... The Kahi droid had become sentinent. Characters Kale inhabitants The Matoran of Kale are unique among comic characters in that they are not reffered to by proper names but by the color of their eyes. Matoran live in colonies where only one of each eyecolor can be at a time. It is not uncommon for rejected Matoran to gather and form a new colony in isolated places. Normally the other inhabitants of Kale are hostile towards them. Hapori Nui inhabitants The Hapori Nui inhabitants are native to the Comic Land and are belived by the Kale Matoran to be hostile. Objects The objects are not specifically characters, but they are important enough to be listed somewhere. Trivia *The Kale Matoran were originally going to speak in Wingdings, but the public overruled it. *Some GIFs were inspired by a certain unique web comic toaster1 likes which is based on video game commands requested by the readers. They involve fake videogame battles. External links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series